


Impostors

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry accidentally takes Snart to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impostors

Lip still stinging from Snart’s jab, Barry speeds away circling Snart in flashes of red. Snart whips out his Cold Gun from his leg harness; his hand steady as he waits for the opportune moment.

Barry doesn’t give him an opportunity. Instead, he knocks away the gun and snatches Snart in one quick swoop. Snart could barely widen his eyes in surprise before Barry touches him. Snart’s eyes, usually an almost steely grey and dark are a clear mesmerizing blue when Barry is only inches away from Snart’s face. It nearly causes Barry to trip. Infuriated at himself and at Snart, he tightens his grip and pushes himself to go faster and faster towards Star Labs. He can barely feel his legs; the speed is so intense.

Pop! Barry bursts into Star Labs, skidding to a stop. Snart stumbles backwards, almost teetering over before gaining back his balance. His hand grapples for a gun that’s not there.

Barry opens his mouth to shout a warning out to Cisco and Caitlin.  Instead, his mouth falls open at the sight of himself, hitched up on top of a table in an obscene position, wearing only dark boxer briefs. This other Barry’s legs are open, framing also almost naked Snart -  _SNART?!_  - as he licks open impostor Barry’s mouth; his hand sliding up that Barry’s thighs until he’s groping-

Barry closes his eyes. He’s definitely hallucinating. It was impossible that there are two Leonard Snarts, especially one needlessly debauching another version of _him_. He opens his eyes, hoping to see only the Snart he snatched from the museum and maybe, Cisco just now entering the lab.

Barry opens his eyes. His vision is crystal clear and undistorted. The other Snart’s hand is now hidden in between his- no- _other_ Barry’s legs. Barry - the _real_ Barry - makes an indistinguishable high pitch screech of terror. Both impostors freeze. _His_ Snart whips around to face them. No one moves.

The impostor Barry breaks the silence. “Uh, hi!” he greets cheerfully; his mouth still bright red from the kissing.

Other Snart tightens his hold; face buried in the junction between _that_ Barry’s shoulders and neck. “Fuck,” he breathes out, almost too quiet to hear.

“Wow,” _his_ Snart drawls out with a shit-eating grin. “Is this some kinda bring your fantasy into real life trick?”

Barry still can’t seem to find his words. His breathing becomes labored and the room starts to spin and the floor seems to get closer and closer -

\--------------------------

“Barry! Barry. C’mon, wake up.”

Barry could feel a massive pressure on his forehead, throbbing. He blinks trying to adjust to the bright light.

Caitlin fills his vision. She tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace.

“W-what happen?” Barry asks.

Caitlin sighs pulling away to check Barry’s vitals.

“Scarlet,” Snart says with mischief infused in his voice. “You fainted after seeing future us get it on. I can’t say I’m surprised.” Snart pauses to slink over to Barry. Barry bolts up, almost knocking into Snart’s chest. _How did Snart get so close?_

Snart smirks, looking down and then dragging his gaze up Barry’s body causing him to shiver. Barry couldn’t help but wonder how Snart would taste. The other versions of them seemed to like it. _No!_ Barry scolded his brain. Snart is a criminal. A very unbelievable hot criminal who likes to challenge Barry rather than hurt people.

Snart plants his hands on each side of Barry’s hips trapping him. Snart leans in; his breath tickling Barry’s ear. “We look rather good together, don’t you think?”

Barry starts to protest, but god, Snart smelled so good, woodsy with the right kind of musk. He wanted Snart to just turn his face a little to the left so Barry could capture his lips and find out exactly what he was missing.

“Ahem!” Caitlin says with an exasperated tone. Barry and Snart jump apart. Barry flushes red with embarrassment. He had forgotten Caitlin was still in the room.

“If you two are done, this timeline’s Barry can bring you both back to your time. Dealing with one set of you is bad enough. Two of you are a headache! Why do every Barry and Len have to be such exhibitionists?” Caitlin asks.

Barry opens his mouth to protest. “Don’t answer that!” Caitlin retorts before giving Barry a fond look. He snaps his mouth close as Caitlin quickly walks away.

“So, would you like to grab a drink when we get back?” Barry asks turning to Snart.

Snart smiles, wider and sweeter than his cold persona. “You got it, Red.”

 


End file.
